Inches and Miles
by Thegeniusyoshi
Summary: My own version of Miles and Inches by coldstone4815. Please review! If you are wondering, before I wrote this, I asked coldstone4815 if I could write this, and she said yes. So I did get permission from her first.
1. Mirror Image - Split I

**Hi.** **This is Inches and Miles. This will just be a collection of one-shots that will be like Miles and Inches. This will also be set in the same univerese. So, if you haven't seen Miles and Inches, go check it out. It's really awesome. Thank you coldstone4815 for inspiring me to write this! Please also send me prompts or leave them in a review.**

* * *

**-Mirror Image-**

Making a meat castle was _hard _work.

Sure, Ian and Lancey had a whole factory for making meat blocks, but still. The meat blocks were heavy, and taking them to the castle to build the walls was nearly impossible.

"Why don't we just take a break and set up a quarry?"

The Spawn turned around to see Lancey, his best friend.

"Sure, as long as I don't have to carry any more meat blocks."

"Ok. You go scout out an area, and I'll make the quarry."

Ian nodded in agreement as he headed towards the airship. As he took to the wheel, he could feel the ship rising. He headed toards a jungle he saw a few days ago.

When he got there it was, it was, it was...

It was glitched.

Ian climbed down from the airship and inspected the blue and black jungle. He heard from Bodil that he met Nitram in a glitch. Ian braced himself to see a mirror image of himself.

Only he didn't.

Instead, Ian felt a strange, painful ripping sensation. He felt like we as being torn in two. He felt a scream being torn from his artificial throat as he fell to the glitched ground.

Then everything went back.

Some amount of time later, Ian got up. He felt a strange sensation, and he felt _not artifiacial_ for the first time ever.

He felt normal.

Ian couldn't describe how he felt. It was like he could run forever, singing the whole way.

Then he saw himself.

Well, it wasn't really himself. It was like a mirror image of himself, inside the glitch.

In that moment, Ian realized what happened to him.

He was split in two.


	2. Science - Split II

**-Science-**

"Trayauras, I don't think we should put that near that near the torch..."

A large BOOM shook the lab, waking Grim, and shattering the glass dome above the testing chamber.

"Well, I guess we'll need some more glass." Dan said as he headed out the door. "See you guys lat..."

Some... thing just ran through he door, knocking him too the floor. The... thing procceded to throw Grim out of the Lab, and dunking Trayauraus in the green mixture he just made.

"Trayauraus! Grim! No!" Dan screamed as he got his diamond sword and prepared to fight the... thing.

The... thing had a flip in his hair and extremely weird eyes.

"Who... What are you?" Dan asked in a menacing, but shaky voice.

"I am Nai." The... thing said in an insane, demonic voice. It was almost as if he was from the Nether. Dan had a right to be afraid of this guy. When he was 3, his parents took him to the Nether, because Dan wanted to learn about it. In there, Dan almost got thrown into lava by some demon named Nadorj. Dan felt like Nai was like Nadorj.

Nai proceeded to break the remaining glass on the roof, and pinned Dan to the ground. Just as Nai was about to strike the fatal blow, Grim came to the rescue. He bit Nai on his... rear end. Nai screamed in pain, allowing Dan to knock Nai unconscious. Dan proceeded to drop Nai in a jungle nearby.

Thankfully, Trayauraus was ok (The green mixture gave him regeneraton.) and Grim didn't have a scratch on him.

But... why?

Why would Nai come to a random building, break some stuff, and try to kill the inhabitaints?

* * *

Meanwhile, in the same jungle that Nai was dropped in, Ian proceeded through the jungle. What he saw on the other side was a surprise.

It was a building consturcted out of iron blocks, with no ceiling. Ian thought he and Lancey were the only ones around for chunks upon chunks. Ian realized there were other people nearby.

Then Ian fell to the ground, being strangled by Nai.

* * *

**So there, guys. I used Dan. Also, dont forget to send in prompts! Please leave a review. Thanks!**


End file.
